Batman and Robin The New 52!
by BlueBird130
Summary: This is basically me taking conversations of the bat family (Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne) from real comics I rented from my library, and re-writing them. (BTW I am still looking for a better story name PM/Review if you have a better idea) There will be fluff, arguments, and overall the whole family being, well, themselves! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeps! It's me! Duh. You all know the gist yada yada yada "school, school school." Haven't had time to write, the usual excuse. SO. This new, possibly one shot thing is me taking conversations/battles from a batman comic I am reading. This one is "Batman and Robin" "Volume 2 Pearl" "New 52!" LEZZZZ GOOOO**

Wayne Manor

"The lighting in this room is wonderful…"

Bruce Wayne is sitting in a chair, surrounded by Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, and Alfred Pennyworth. All are in formal suit, and posing for a family painting.

Raising his hand Bruce asked," Um, Mister Benioff, might I may a suggestion?"

"Please," The man said, looking from behind the easel," The last _five_ have been sooo productive."

"Can I lose the chair and simply stand in the middle of everyone?"

The painter, looking royally ticked replied," Whatever you prefer Mr. Wayne. Last I checked, you are the client."

After the artist went back to gathering supplies the boys stood, and began talking in a nonchalant tone.

"We should have him pull the shades and paint us with night vision goggles, in our natural habitat." Dick said sarcastically.

With a pompous tone Damian added," I think Caravaggio would be better suited to capture us in our element."

Tim snorted," Didn't he play for the Yankees?"

"-Tt- He was a 17th Century Italian Painter. Thanks for reminding what a complete lack of culture you possess, Drake." The youngest Wayne said while glaring.

Returning the glare Tim shot back," And thanks for reminding me what an arrogant idiot you are, Damian."

"C'mon, let's turn those frowns upside down." Dick Grayson pleaded, spreading his hands.

Bruce gestured for the boys to gather back around him, this time without the chair.

"Okay, this feels better. Don't you think? More natural, less… dictatorial."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone thinking you _like_ to be the boss, Bruce." Coming to stand next to him, Dick gave his old mentor a wry smile.

The tired artist grabbed his paints and said," Everyone a little closer, please, I need to reposition you."

Awkwardly, Alfred started drifting off," Maybe now is a good time to reassess my inclusion in- "

Bruce cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder, "This is a _family_ portrait Alfred, so stand still and be quiet." Smiling.

Suddenly, much to the artist's despair, Damian burst away, running to the other room with a shout," We forgot a Wayne!"

A thundering was heard as he ran back into the living room, now with a dog following him.

"Sit, Titus."

"You got a new pony to ride, huh?" Tim said, looking down at the slobbering beast.

Standing proudly, with his hand on his dog," He is a great DANE, one word from me and he could rip out your throat."

"I forgot, killing's your specialty…"

There was a pause, then Tim continued, "You did a nice job taking out Netz with that blade you pulled from El Gaucho a few weeks back, so I'm not surprised you have taught your dogs all _kinds_ of new tricks."

"I can show you a lot of old tricks too, if you'd like." Damian sneered back.

Bruce put a firm hand on each of their shoulders, "Mister Benioff, we are going to take a _short_ break.

Tim and Damian grunted uncomfortably.

"Alfred, would you be so kind as to serve our guest brunch in the outside gardens?" Bruce nodded toward the outdoors.

Sighing, the loyal butler said," Of course, Master Bruce."

After he left with the exasperated painter, Tim shouted at Damian," You keep finding ways to taint the Robin legacy with every mission!"

"By taint I assume you mean not allowing a maniac to kill my father and win the day!" He growled back.

"Both of you." They all turned to see Bruce next to the fire, a shadow cast over his face as he boomed," As Robins you all had your strengths _and_ weaknesses, just as I had my own steep learning curve before putting on the cowl. But, you all honored your time as Robin, even Jason."

"T-t." Was the only reply to that, coming from Damian.

But, Bruce continued.

"You share something, a red and green uniform of service, that should be a BOND between all of you, not a WEDGE. I'm tired of this constant battle about who is honoring what legacy."

Damian turned on his heel, towards the door," I'll tell you what _I'm_ tired of, and that's being held to some invented skirmish standard on the whim of a mediocre teenaged crime-fighter!" And with that he left.

Tim also left, sprinting out the other exit," And I've got better things to do than stand here and listen to a TODDLER!"

With a slam of the doors, both boys left in a rage.

Rubbing his neck tiredly Dick said to the only other person left in the room, "Well, there goes movie night, Heh…"

Bruce sighed," Thought rounding us all up out of uniform would be a good idea. Spend some quality time together to- "

"Immortalize ourselves?"

Looking around at the hall they were in, the hall filled with pictures of past Waynes, Bruce said," Actually, no, Dick, seeing all the generations of Waynes hanging on the walls, staring out at us, it's like they're telling me to celebrate our time together, memorialize it."

"Every year's a celebration, huh, Bruce?"

"Yes, yes, it is."

 **Welp, there is where I am gonna end it. Now, that I have written that, I realize it's not gonna be a one shot. There is so much more that I want to add to that. BTW I don't own this, its originally a comic, I am just taking some pages of Bat Fam conversation writing it for people who haven't read the comic. Sorry, for it being short. - No rest for the wicked. All have a good day! My grammers on point. JUDGE ME. I DARE YOU, jk you all probably have. XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Damians Warning

**Hello! I changed the titile name to Batman and Robin The New 52! Beacuase that is the name of the comics I wil be taking conversations and fight scenes from. This chapter is still going along with the last one, but some other will not. It's like multiple stories in one title (Batman and Robin The New 52!) Honestly, I don't know what else to say in this Author Note. Also, Jason is in it, so WARNING there is cursing.**

 _ **Basically this chapter starts off with Jason (Red Hood) just starting to fight Dick (NightWing) on a roof.**_

 _ **No ones POV**_

Red Hood raised one of his guns, as it was pushed down by Nightwing's bo staff. "What the _hell_ are you doing here, circus guys?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Keeping out of trouble I hope?" Nightwing shot back, sarcasticlly.

Bringing his gun over and around the bo staff Red Hood aimed it at his opponents face,"Lets say I'm keeping better company these days and leave it at that."

A flash of red appeared at the side of them, and said," Can _someone_ explain whats going on?

Red Hood looked at the suddenly appearing Red Robin," Look, I bailed out major bat ass by taking out freeze, so don't expect me to come running everytime you call an emergency meeting.

"I didn't call anything." Red Robin said, glaring.

With a confused look on his masked face, the original boy wonder said,"Neither did I, so who-"

A voice coming from above cut him off,'That would be me."

Damiann Wayne aka Robin hung upside down from a line, looking around at the people he had gathered.

"With a _half-billion dollar_ bounty on your head, shouldn't you be in your crib back at the manor instead of making yourself an easy target for assasins?" Red Hood stated while aiming both guns at the boy hanging upside down.

 _-Ziiiiiiiiipppp-_

Suddenly, three unarmed men were thrown down, all tied up together by a cable.

Robin leaped to the other side of the building,"You mean these assasins?"

"So, why are you wasting our time?" Red Hood said, cutting to the chase.

Turning around with a rain soacked face, Robin replied," I'm serving notice."

"Of what?!" Came the exasperated cry from Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin.

Robin narrowed his eyes," Day or night, when you least expect it, I am going to defeat you at something you feel _unbeatable_ at."

With a dubious look on his face, Nightwing voiced the question they all were thinking,"You're going to attack us?"

The young boy gave a violent smile,"Yes, then I am going to take something personal of yours as a momento and hang it up in my room."

Before Robin could glide away, Nightwing asked,"And this is to prove what exactly?"

"That I am the _best_ Robin, of course." He said, pulling on his gloves.

Red Robin put a hand on his head in confusion," To who?"

"To you. To him. To me."

"You've got nothing to prove, none of us do." Nightwing said, then added," Well, actually, maybe you still do… But, you heard what _he_ said at the porttraint sitting."

"Portrait sitting? Guess my invitition got lost in the mail." Red Hood said wrylly.

"Forewarned is forearmed." Robin said, pulling on his hood.

"Bat-san still preaching that old chesnut, huh?" said Red Hood.

"You're ten years old, Any of us can wipe the floor with you." Red Robin said, chuckling.

Opening his cape and gliding away, Roin gave a final parting," You can _try._ Now excuse me, there is a few more assassins who need to learn why Gotham can be an unforgiving place.

The remaining three gazed after him, Red Robin breaking the silence,"That kid is wired _way_ too tight."

With a stern face, Nightwing said," Remind you of someone?"

"Shut up, Nightwing," Red Hood growled.

 **No time for a long ending, there is probably some spelling errors that will haunt me for life, but I didn't have time to go and fix them. My mum was yelling at me to get off my computer. Also, my autocorrect is being finicky. OKAY. I gtg, thank you all for everything, good day!**


	3. Chapter 3 Jason v Damian

**Sup. I am back again, with a continuation of the last chapter. Again I say, I don't own this, its originally a comic called Batman and Robin the New 52 Volume 2 Pearl.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jason walking into his house, currently in his room.**

"Hello safe house."

"Hello bed." Jason said while taking his gear off.

"Hello pillow." Red Hood mask off.

Pulling back the covers on his bed he sighed," I think it's time we did a whole lot of _nothing_ for the next few- "

He gave a small cry of surprise at seeing, a crowbar laying on his bed," What the hell?"

Lost in a wave of horrible memories Jason was unaware of Damian jumping from the roof, and shoving a bag over Jason's head.

"I thought leaving the crowbar might be a bit tasteless, Todd."

Damian delivered a swift knee to the other's chin," But, I think it's the perfect way to show that _you_ were usually the Robin getting hit."

Jumping back, he extended his leg and shoved Jason backwards," While _I'm_ the Robin who DOES the hitting."

Jason readied himself, slowly grabbing the Taser sticks from the ground, which had fallen off after he had crashed into his weapon wall.

Damian continued, while unsheathing a sword from the pile of weapons," Ask the Joker next time which Robin almost wiped that sick grin off his off with a crowbar, and which one let himself be beaten to a pulp by it."

Lashing out with the supped-up cattle prods, Jason shot back," Your dear old _dad_ pretended to love me like a son, and then let Joker get away with BLOWING ME UP!"

The young Robin parried it, then Jason pressed forward till they both were face to face, weapons separating them," Do you really think I'm gonna bring the pain to a ten-year-old, Damian?" Jason said.

Gritting his teeth Damian replied," You better start! Because I am bringing it to YOU!"

Jason swung his weapons," Sorry to disappoint you, half-pint. But if you thought I was going to drop to my knees and wail over the Joker and Batman- "

Electricity met sword, and sent sparks flying," -That boat has already sailed!" Jason continued.

"I get it, Bruce does things his way, I do them _mine._ No harm no foul." Jason spat.

Damian bared his teeth," I'm not buying it Todd."

"Deep inside, you think Batman failed you. It still hurts. But you failed YOU." Damian finished, slamming his sword down on his opponents prods.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jason screamed.

Robin snarled," I know you are just a stray he picked up along the way!"

He finished that by saying," He gave you one simple order, one that you couldn't follow."

Damian added a last bit, just to further enrage Jason," My father told me about that day in the dessert-"

Jason cut him off," You should stop thinking of yourself as a Wayne, you an Al Ghul all the way, kid!" He swung at Damian.

"-How your own mother set you up, delivered you right into the Jokers hands." The young Robin said.

"Yeah, I guess we both got the short end of the straws when it comes to our wonderful moms and dads, huh Damian?!"

Taking the opportunity, Damian struck out, knocking Jason back.

On the ground Jason spat," The League of Assassins didn't show you how to win a sword fight fairly, I guess."

With his sword pointed at Jason's neck Damian said," I wasn't taught how to fight fair, I was taught how to win."

Jason turned and grabbed a weapon, then lunged at Damian. But he wasn't there.

"Don't forget I know where you live you little brat!" Jason screamed, into the night.

Unknowing that Damian had sped off on his motorbike, his prize displayed proudly on the light of it.

Jason's Red Hood mask.

 **Welp. That is, it guys! Sorry for how short it is. I have to go, hopefully write some more over the weekend! Good day/night to you all!**


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

 **I know we really aren't supposed to post chapters that aren't an actual** ** _chapter_** **but I didn't know how to say this. I have recently moved, and I haven't found a place to read comics yet, the library has a sad excuse of a "comic section" which includes all of one book. (which happens to be the killing joke, awesome comic tho) Since I don't have money to buy comics at the moment, and no library to go to I do not know when I will be able to update this story. I am really hoping that I will be able to update this story in the near future so stay tuned! I feel like this was a waste of a chapter, but I didn't know how to get the word out. Sorry if you guys liked this story, I hope to be able to update soon! Buh bye!**

 **-BlueBird**


End file.
